The Corruption
by ScorBunny3568
Summary: 14 years ago, a scientist named Parzon was presumed dead because of a lab accident. A trio of Pokemon experience his return. Parzon, plotting his scheme, swears revenge on the world
1. Prologue

14 years ago, there was a man who went by the name of Parzon. He was a scientist who had a goal of helping Pokemon who struggled in the wild by helping them recover with his own potions he makes. Parzon made multiple potions that helped them with illnesses, broken bones (if they had any) and status effects. One day, Parzon encountered a wild Furret with his body lying lifelessly on the ground. Parzon took him in and started creating a potion for him. When he was done with the potion, the Furret woke up and turned into a Zoroark. The Zoroark slapped the potion out of Parzon's hands and the potion hit a nearby test tube filled with a chemical called Hulideam. Hulideam is a highly dangerous chemical, that when it touches another chemical, that chemical will become Hulideam and it will grow bigger depending on the chemical Hulideam touched. The potion shattered the test tube with Hulideam and as Parzon turned attention to the growing Hulideam, the Zoroark broke more test tubes. A drop of Hozort touched the Hulideam and it started greatly increase in size. Parzon, now panicked, ran to the exit of his lab. The Zoroark spotted the panicking Parzon and he grabbed him with his claws. The Zoroark then threw himself forward, escaping the lab. Parzon was knocked back into the Hulideam from the Zoroark's Hulideam absorbed Parzon's body, as Parzon was screaming in agony. Nobody knows what happened to him. Many presumed that he was dead while some think he is still alive since the body wasn't found during the incident...

*Editor's Note: This is my first fanfic I made so pls have mercy on me person


	2. Chapter 1

The outskirts of Azalea Town lived a Growlithe, a Pichu and an Umbreon. The trio would explore the outskirts to find new friends to join them in their group. When they aren't exploring, they would fight each other for training in case they were threatened. The trio went out to find sticks to make a campfire for the night. It was around 8:15 pm when they finished.

"That should do it." Growlithe said as he placed sticks in the stick pile. "This will probably last for a good hour or two."

"What if it rains or it only goes out after 10 minutes or..." Pichu said. His rambling was stopped by Umbreon nudging him with her leg. Growlithe used Ember on the pile of sticks, making it ignite into flames.  
"Now we got the campfire going, how about we tell some scary campfire stories?" Growlithe said.  
"No! Pichu responded. "I hate scary stories! Why can't we just tell normal stories about our lives?"  
"Because that's boring. Plus it's a campfire your supposed to tell scary stories. This story I have isn't really that scary."  
"If you say so..."  
Growlithe proceeded to tell his scary story. At the end of it all, Umbreon was unfazed by the story while Pichu was hiding behind her, shaking in fear.

"You said it wasn't that scary!" Pichu cried  
""It's not!" Growlithe said.

"But that poor Squirtle! He didn't deserve to be stuck in Lavander Town's Tower and be tortured by those ghosts!"  
"But it's not real!" Growlithe said with an agitated tone. Growlithe knew Pichu was a crybaby but he has these breakdowns way too often.  
"You got to stop crying about the littlest things or else you're not go—" Growlithe continued. Growlithe was interrupted by Umbreon walking toward him. She gives him an unpleasant stare that made him unsettled. Umbreon looked away and walked back toward Pichu.  
"I guess I'm going to bed now." Growlithe said.  
"Good!" Pichu replied.  
Growlithe walked away from the campfire, found a nearby tree, and went to sleep.

*Editor's note: Sorry this one was so short


	3. Chapter 2

"Growlithe." Growlithe's eyes opened up quickly to see who was there. The Pokemon looked around for where the voice was coming from. He didn't find anything but Pichu and Umbreon sleeping near the worn out campfire.

"Maybe I was just hearing things" Growlithe mumbled to himself. He went back to the tree where he originally came from and went back to sleep.

"Growlithe is gonna be the—" Growlithe woke up again, startled. Scared, he went back to the campfire to wake Pichu and Umbreon up. He nudged the small Pichu on his cheek to wake him up. He didn't wake up from the nudge however.

"Pichu please stop this prank of yours. You always wake up from me nudging you on the cheek." Growlithe said. Saying this made Growlithe have a few moments of relief knowing that this is a prank.

"I know you're still mad at me from last night but that doesn't mean you—" Pichu stood up from his sleeping position, with his backed turned. The motion was sudden but yet it was...still. Like he had no muscles in his body. Growlithe jumped away from Pichu. Pichu slowly turned around to reveal his face. His eyes pitch black with no pupils, his eyes dripping blood, his mouth looked like it was cut up by a sharp object like a knife or claws. The typical creepy stuff you see in every horror film or book. Growlithe, in shock, tried to run away but was blocked by a mysterious figure. Umbreon had the same features as Pichu as well but her eyes were red instead of a pitch black. Growlithe can hear is name whispered over and over again. Pichu and Umbreon walk toward Growlithe who now is curled up in a ball, mentally breaking down.

Suddenly, silence fills the room. The repeating whispers vanished into thin air like it wasn't real. Growlithe felt something touch his back. It didn't feel like a human hand or a hand of a Pokemon. It felt rough with jagged edges. The fingers felt like claws but it felt like human skin. Growlithe looked up from behind and saw only a shadow. The shadow ran his hand across Growlithe toward his chest. Growlithe attempted to move away from the shadow but as he started to back up, the shadow took one of his claws and poked his chest. Growlithe felt all the strength taken away from him. He couldn't move or breathe. As his vision started to go away, he saw the shadow now holding a red orb on his claw.

"Growlithe will be the fall of humanity." The shadow said.

"Growlithe! Growlithe are you alright?" Pichu said.

"Wh—what happened?" asked Growlithe. Growlithe looked around the new environment he is in. He sees a few medical devices on a table beside him and some food right next to him.

"You're in the PokeCenter" Pichu said. "We were awake and we were ready to explore but you weren't up. We knew something was wrong because you always woke up before us. We found you a few minutes later under a tree. When we found you, you seemed like you were dead. We rushed you to the PokeCenter to have you checked out. The nurse didn't even know what happened to you and I was so worried because I didn't—" Pichu was once again interrupted by Umbreon. Umbreon glared at Growlithe with a worried look.

"I had a weird dream last night." Growlithe said. "I don't even know where to start. You both were in it but your eyes and mouths were...messed up."

"What do you mean messed up?" Pichu asked.

"I really shouldn't tell you since you got scared last night."

"But I worry about you and I want to tell us every single thing you saw last night!"

"I am but I can't when you cut in!"

"Fine. Go on"

"Like I was saying, I saw both of you in a messed up way and I kept hearing my name over and over again. Then I felt a hand on my back and then it poked my chest. I couldn't move because of that. It felt like he poked my heart and I was turned to stone. I couldn't see the figure but he had a red thing on the claw he poked me and he said something that frightens me."

"What did it say?"

"Growlithe will be the fall of humanity."

"What does it mean by that?"

"I don't know." Growlithe spent the rest of the day in the PokeCenter recovering from last night. Pichu and Umbreon stayed with him until he was able to walk. They left the PokeCenter and went back to their turf.


	4. Chapter 3

The trio head back to where the campfire took place at. They tried to look for clues as to what caused Growlithe to pass out last night. They weren't able to find any traces left behind by anyone or anything.

"Do you think a Psychic Pokemon did this?" Pichu asked

"You know Pokemon don't come around on our area." Growlithe said with a deep sigh. "And if Pokemon did come around here they probably wouldn't like us."

"That's not true! I'd think they would be glad to find us!"

"Well it would mostly be my fault." Growlithe said. Umbreon shook her head at Growlithe and signaled Pichu to come over to her. She whispered in Pichu's ear.

"Umbreon says the reason why you two met was because of your unnatural colors." Pichu said.

"Well I suppose that's true."

"She said it made you stood out from the rest."

"Yea that's why I got picked on by the other pokemon. You stepped in and saved me from them and then we ran off here in this part of the outskirts." Umbreon smiled a bit. She whispered in Pichu's ear again.

"What are you crazy?!" Pichu exclaimed

"What did she say?" Growlithe asked

"She said that we should go back to that part of town to see if they know anything about this."

"No! I don't want to go back there. I really don't think a Pokemon had to anything with this really." Umbreon whispered in Pichu's ear again.

"I guess that's a good reason." Pichu said.

"What did she say?" Growlithe asked.

"She said we need to go because if a Pokemon did cause this, we could question the Pokemon there. Plus she can provide protection for us."

"Fine. I'm only doing this to prove you guys wrong about your whole theory of a Pokemon doing it." Growlithe already knew how to get there from their location. The trio turned around and headed toward town. Once they were outside the entrance of town, they made a right and continued from there.

"You think your so special with your unnatural colours do you?" One Growlithe said.

"You think that being different colours will make you seem better than our chief?" Another one said.

"No! I told you so many times that I was bo—" Growlithe said.

"Get'em boys!" The lead Growlithe said. The group of Growlithe charged toward Growlithe. Growlithe, frightened, curled up into a ball like he did in the dream. Braces for impact, he shuts his eyes and clenched his teeth. He waits. He doesn't feel anything. He waits again. Still nothing. He opens his eyes to see a black fox-like figure. He couldn't make out what the Pokemon was. The figure spoke to the group of Growlithe with profane language. He didn't make out what she was saying but it was in a high pitched voice. After a few minutes went by, the crowd left the black fox and Growlithe alone.

"We're telling chief about this! And you better run or else you're gonna regret those words!" The lead Growlithe figure turns around and looks at Growlithe. The figure reveals herself as an Umbreon. She walks toward Growlithe and helps him stand up.

"Thanks for the help." Growlithe said shyly. Umbreon nodded her head.

"Why did you save me?" Growlithe asked. Umbreon reply back to him. All Growlithe got back was a blank stare.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" Growlithe questioned. Umbreon gave him a nervous look and looked toward the ground.

"Are you embarrassed or something?" Umbreon gave him a slow nod.

"That's Ok. We better get out of here before the chief comes." Umbreon nodded her head and went out of town.

"Where did everyone go? Pichu asked. The garden was empty. No pokemon was in sight of the trio. Growlithe looked for the den where the chief inhabited. Meanwhile, Pichu and Umbreon looked for any clues for the whereabouts of the pokemon. Pichu only found some berry stacks that havent been touch and Umbreon only found footsteps that she never seen before.

"Guys." Growlithe said in a sickened voice. "I think I found something." Growlithe led Umbreon and Pichu into the chief's den. The den was empty and it was not as packed as it used to be since it always had piles of food in it. The only thing that was in the den was a small, black orb.

"This orb was just like what I saw in the dream last night. Except this one is black instead of red." Growlithe said.

"So d-does that m-mean?" Pichu replied in terror.

"Yep. That thing in my dream. It's something I've never seen before in my life. I'm terrified by it."

"Well what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know. Let's just head back to the Torew for now."


End file.
